


О лесах и лисах

by klotho_borg



Series: БПВ - Воинство Имладриса [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Глорфиндель возвращается к жизни.Написано для Воинства Имладриса на игру "Битва Пяти Воинств", 2013-й год. Этап 3, задание "Неожиданный гость".





	О лесах и лисах

Лис был матерым, с лоснящейся шерстью и огненно-рыжим хвостом. Он смотрел на Глорфинделя не мигая, без привычного хитрющего выражения морды. Словно и вправду сочувствовал. Но эльфу и в этом виделся подвох. 

– Ну чего тебе? – раздраженно спросил он лиса. – Доволен, что я с места сдвинуться не могу?

Лис наконец моргнул и смешно дернул носом. При этом он обманчиво близко подошел к Глорфинделю, как будто собираясь его понюхать. Но не успел тот и протянуть руки, как лис отпрыгнул назад и в мгновение ока скрылся в чаще леса, оставляя эльфа в одиночестве.

Глорфиндель застонал и привалился спиной к дереву. Он чувствовал себя полностью опустошенным, а после ухода лиса еще и лишившимся последней поддержки, пусть даже призрачной. Теперь его точно не найдут. Здесь же не светлый Аман.

 

Новая жизнь оказалась спокойной. Глорфиндель чувствовал разлитое в воздухе спокойствие и сдержанную радость при виде вернувшихся домой. Слово «смерть» в Валиноре не произносили, замещая его другим – «возвращение». Вернулся домой. И неважно, вышел ли из чертогов Мандоса или приплыл на корабле. Несмотря на спокойствие и на исцеление фэа, Глорфиндель чувствовал, что ему хотелось бы вернуться вовсе не сюда. Он уже знал, что пойдет, если позовут.

Тревожные новости о подготовке к войне пришли от нуменорцев, взволновав жителей Амана, которые свободно общались с людьми. Кто-то заговорил о том, что друзьям нужно помочь оружием, осторожно шептались о втором исходе. 

Тогда Глорфиндель встал и пошел к Арафинвэ, верховному королю нолдор, с просьбой собрать всех воинов, согласных пойти с ним, и отправиться воевать в срединные земли.  
Король дал согласие, и совсем скоро Глорфиндель в числе первых из собирающегося союзного воинства, ступил на земли смертных. 

В Нуменоре готовились к войне, казалось, все жители острова. Глорфинделю объяснили, что король Эрейнион просит о помощи и нуменорцы собирают большое войско, поскольку недавние битвы показали, что на стороне Саурона – силы немыслимой численности, а значит, чтобы победить, нужен каждый воин. Глорфиндель рвался дальше – увидеть короля, поговорить с ним, узнать, насколько все плохо на самом деле, вступить в битву, чтобы продолжить сражение со злом… Ему постоянно казалось, что он страшно опаздывает, или уже опоздал и ничего нельзя исправить. Терзаемый этими мыслями, он отправился в Линдон в одиночку, оставив небольшой отряд прибывших с ним эльфов ожидать в Нуменоре.

В Линдоне было непривычно тихо. Особенно по сравнению с волнениями и сборами в Нуменоре. Никто никуда не спешил, никто не собирался на войну. Короля Эренийона не было на месте.

– Он к Элронду поехал, помогать с постройкой крепости, – объяснили Глорфинделю.

Ах да, Элронд, сын Эарендила, герольд короля… Глорфиндель уже знал, что Элронд отважно бился против Саурона, но из-за неравных сил вынужден был отступить. В Нуменоре эту историю ему рассказали в красках, прибавив то, что отважный воин едва не погиб, но все равно раздосадован поражением. Глорфинделю показалось правильным, что король захотел поддержать своего герольда и друга.

Имладис – так называлась будущая твердыня – выглядел так же, как и должны выглядеть стены в разгар постройки. На Глорфинделя, прибывшего без свиты, с одним лишь проводником, никто не обратил внимания. И пока он озадаченно осматривался, пытаясь понять, кто из бегающих туда-сюда перепачканных строительной пылью эльфов и есть король, проводник вынырнул откуда-то и представил Глорфинделю лорда Элронда.

Лорд Элронд в рваных штанах и простой рубахе, испачканной строительным раствором, с волосами, кое-как собранными на затылке, и лицом, сияющим радостью и удивлением, выглядел совершенно юным и беззаботным эльфом. На мгновение Глорфинделю стало неловко за свои сияющие доспехи из лучшей стали Амана. Они обменялись приветствиями, во время которых лорд Элронд непрестанно улыбался.

– Простите, я действительно очень рад, что вы приехали. Мы совершенно не ожидали помощи из Валинора так скоро, – объяснил он, и Глорфиндель тоже улыбнулся.

– Я понимаю. Но мы все были очень встревожены новостями…

– Элронд, лисы! – громкий крик прервал их беседу на полуслове. Элронд мгновенно развернулся в сторону крика и едва не подпрыгнул на месте.

– Лисы? Где?

– Там, где западное крыло, будущее… Снова украли сушки и фрукты!

– Вот нахалки, – пораженно выдохнул Элронд и наконец заметил недоуменное лицо Глорфинделя.

– Лисы? 

– Ну да, лисы. Их тут немеряно, просто беда с ними.

К ним подошел высокий черноволосый эльф, одетый примерно так же, как Элронд. Он с удовольствием показал две большие пустые миски.

– Из тех, что специально им оставили, не взяли. А из нашего обеда наворовали всласть.

– Это война, – притворно вздохнул Элронд. – Ой, извините, лорд Глорфиндель, позвольте представить вам Эрейниона Гил-Галада, верховного короля нолдор.

– Лорд Глорфиндель? Тот самый? – король восхищенно покачал головой. – Это большая честь для нас, принимать вас в гостях. 

– Я вижу, у вас тут свои нежданные гости, – шутливо сказал Глорфиндель, чуть поклонившись королю.

– Да нет, это мы здесь нежданные, – Эрейнион усмехнулся. – Лисы здесь полноправные хозяева, и в другое время мы бы их не тронули, но это лучшее место для крепости. В результате, все что нам остается это пытаться как-то подружиться с ними и стать добрыми соседями. Пока получается не очень.

– Но мы надеемся, что рано или поздно мы уговорим их, – сказал Элронд, сияя улыбкой. Судя по всему, суматоха с лисами его забавляла. – Лисы страшные кокетки.

Так Глорфиндель оказался затянут в странный водоворот жизни в строящемся Имладрисе. Иногда дела, которых было в избытке, настолько захватывали его, что он снова ощущал то странное чувство, будто он на своем месте и все идет правильно. 

Но кое-что не давало ему расслабиться. Он постоянно думал о войне. 

Война, о которой ему сообщили в Валиноре, к которой готовились нуменорцы, к которой он вернулся… В Имладрисе, казалось, все были заняты только стройкой и лисами, а о войне никто и не вспоминал.

Конечно, лисы отнимали много внимания и были гостями номер один в строящейся крепости. Их рыжие хвосты мелькали то тут, то там, а за обедом и вечерними посиделками эльдар обсуждали происшествия с «настоящими хозяевами долины». На удивление, лисы были чрезвычайно умны: они не портили ценных вещей, обходясь мелкими кражами еды, а также никогда не нападали на эльфов, и, конечно, не причиняли вреда себе. Они словно знали о хорошем отношении к ним и играли с эльфами в добрую игру. Но вскоре взаимные реверансы стали немного утомлять Глорфинделя.

У него общение с лисами не ладилось. Те как будто нарочно обходили его стороной. Возможно, это все случилось из-за того, что Глорфинделя угораздило нарваться на их вожака. А тот огненно-рыжий матерый лис точно был вожаком, Глорфиндель не сомневался.

Это случилось спустя месяц его пребывания в Имладрисе. Он спал в уже достроенных покоях в восточном крыле, и после тяжелого дня поначалу даже не заметил, что в комнате есть кто-то еще. Крупный рыжий лис сидел прямо возле его кровати и немигающим взглядом смотрел на вошедшего, словно и вправду был настоящим хозяином Имладриса. От такой наглости Глорфиндель позабыл, как здесь принято обращаться с лисами. Животные здесь были не такие ласковые и ручные, как в Амане, а лисы, обитающие в этой долине, отличались той еще вредностью. Эрейнион говорил, что их надо чем-то задобрить? Но чем? У Глорфинделя никогда не было привычки есть в постели или держать еду в карманах.

– У меня ничего нет, – честно сказал он лису. – Может, пойдешь со мной на кухню? Я тебя накормлю.

Лис моргнул. На мгновение Глорфинделю показалось, что морда его стала насмешливо-удивленной.

– Да, согласен, плохая попытка, – умиротворяюще сказал Глорфиндель и, глядя животному прямо в глаза, попытался подойти поближе. Тот в два изящных прыжка достиг окна и был таков. 

С той поры Глорфиндель всегда носил с собой в кармане немного сладких орешков, которые очень нравились лисам. Но своего загадочного гостя он больше не встречал.

Постепенно Глорфинделя начало одолевать уныние. Он ощущал скуку, несмотря на постоянную нехватку времени, а также беспокоился из-за мыслей о войне. Никто в Имладрисе не говорил о войне, словно эта тема была под запретом, что настораживало Глорфинделя. 

Одним ранним утром, когда все еще спали, Глорфиндель решил отправиться на охоту, оставив записку Элронду. Он рассчитывал вернуться до полудня, но все пошло совершенно не так. Сначала в кустах мелькнул знакомый рыжий хвост – этот яркий цвет шерсти нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Глорфиндель побежал за лисом, испытывая юношеский азарт. Он не собирался охотиться на него – неприкосновенность лис была негласным, но строгим правилом в Имладрисе. Он хотел лишь догнать и подурачиться, ведь раз лис показался ему, то очевидно, хочет с ним поиграть. 

На орочий отряд они наткнулись случайно. Их было немного – всего пятеро, должно быть, просто разведчики Саурона. Троих Глорфиндель пристрелил сразу же, а с двоими пришлось повозиться. В пылу битвы он отвлекся лишь раз, на рыжий хвост, мелькнувший в густой траве, и, облегченно выдохнув, что его лису ничего не грозит, пропустил страшный рубящий удар по бедру. Орков он добил быстро, но себе помочь был не в силах. Кровь вытекала из раны, остановить ее мог бы только опытный целитель. Глорфиндель перетянул ногу разорванной на лоскуты рубахой и попытался сделать шаг. Ноги подкосились, и он упал, едва не задев мерзкую тушу убитого орка. Поморщившись, он отполз под крону ближайшего дерева. О том, чтобы дойти до Имладриса, не могло быть и речи. 

И тут-то из-за куста вынырнул лис.

Он смотрел таким же, как и в первую встречу, немигающим взглядом, только выражение морды больше не казалось ехидным. Однако Глорфиндель растерял все свое доброе отношение к лисам.

– Чего тебе? Доволен, что я с места сдвинуться не могу?

Лис молниеносно скрылся в кустах. Ну и пожалуйста. Зато у Глорфинделя остались припасенные для рыжего нахала орешки в кармане, хотя бы поесть перед смертью. Глорфиндель жевал сладкие орехи и думал, что умереть второй раз именно так было бы страшно обидно. Выходит, раньше он годился на что-то, а теперь даже с лисом подружиться не может. 

Слабость накатывала на него волнами. Пару раз он порывался даже встать и пойти, но не мог и оттолкнуться от дерева. Стараясь не уснуть, он не сразу услышал, что его кто-то зовет по имени.

– Глорфиндель? – от обеспокоенного знакомого голоса он с трудом разлепил глаза. Перед ним сидел Элронд и напряженно вглядывался в лицо.

– Я тут, – тихо ответил он.

– Это очень хорошо, – серьезно кивнул Элронд. – Не засыпай, пожалуйста.

Глорфиндель кивнул и крепко вцепился в чью-то протянутую руку. Голоса вокруг сливались в неясный гул, его подняли и понесли, он с трудом держался на грани сна и яви, но среди мельтешащих вокруг фигур он отчетливо видел ярко-рыжего лиса.

 

Эрейнион осторожно постучался и заглянул в комнату, проверяя, не слишком ли он обеспокоит Глорфинделя. Тот попытался было приподняться на ложе, но король махнул рукой и прошел в комнату, где сел на стул рядом с кроватью. 

Глорфиндель в который раз убедился, что совершенно не разбирается в придворном этикете нынешнего верховного короля.

– Элронд сказал мне, что вы неплохо себя чувствуете. Он отличный целитель, через неделю вы встанете на ноги. А шрам исчезнет через пару месяцев.

– Да, он действительно прекрасный целитель, а вот я, видимо, неважный воин, – криво усмехнулся Глорфиндель. – Я сожалею, что доставил вам неудобства своей выходкой.

Эрейнион удивленно приподнял брови.

– Вы всего лишь вышли на охоту. Я более виню себя, что мы не оказали вам должного приема, и вы наверняка заскучали.

Теперь пришел черед Глорфинделя удивляться.

– Да что вы… это совсем не обязательно, – пробормотал он.

– Мы, наверное, кажемся ужасно странными со стороны. Погрязшие по уши в строительстве, да еще и лисы… – Эрейнион светло улыбнулся. Как рассказали Глорфинделю, огненно-рыжий лис ворвался прямо во время завтрака и, запрыгнув за стол, подошел к Элронду, вцепился зубами в его рукав и стал тянуть в сторону выхода. Более отчаянного сигнала и придумать было нельзя. Элронд и Эрейнион мгновенно собрали отряд и побежали за лисом.

Несмотря на чудесную историю, Глорфиндель все-таки задал королю один вопрос.

– Я все же не понимаю… – осторжно начал он.

– Почему мы на пороге войны заняты не оружием, подготовкой войска и муштрой, а лисами? – угадал Эренийон.

– Да, в целом так.

– Первыми, кто испытали на себе силу и мощь Саурона, были жители Эрегиона, ныне почти разрушенного. В той битве погибло много воинов, и наш с Элрондом добрый друг Келебримбор, владыка этого края. Элронд сам чудом остался жив, и я… Не хотел бы, чтобы все его мысли занимали вина за произошедшее и война, – Гил-Галад взглянул в глаза Глорфинделю, но продолжил уже мягче. – Так что пусть отвлечется. На собственную крепость, на лис, в конце концов. Еще будет война, ее хватит и на нас, и на него. – Но он…

– Знает об этом, конечно же. Как и о том, что с Сауроном ему всего лишь воевать. А с лисами жить, так что добрые отношения пригодятся.

Глорфиндель вздохнул.

– Кажется, я понимаю. 

– Отдыхайте, Глорфиндель, – король ласково коснулся его плеча и вышел из комнаты.

В эту ночь Глорфиндель заснул очень быстро. Ему снился Элронд в расшитых золотом одеждах, который чесал за ухом огненно-рыжего лиса.


End file.
